pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Talonflame
This Talonflame is a / -type Pokémon that Ash Ketchum caught as a Fletchling. It is the second Pokémon he caught in the Kalos region. Personality As a Fletchling, before being caught, it showed a mischievous side. Fletchling also showed a sense of humor by laughing at them after being attacked. Compared to the more subdued Greninja and Hawlucha, Fletchling tends to be more animated and emotional, puffing its chest out when confident and showing visible shock and tears when upset. Fletchling became dejected after Moria's Talonflame dismissed it as weak. Talonflame was also shown in the same episode to be intelligent and resourceful; while Talonflame battled Hawlucha, it studied how Talonflame battled, and used what it learned to evade and defeat the evolved Pokémon later. Biography Talonflame first appeared as a Fletchling, where it swooped down to take a berry that Bonnie gave to a Dedenne. Afterwards, Ash's Froakie challenged it to a battle but Fletchling's speed and strength proved to be too much for Froakie. While Ash was trying to restrain Froakie, Fletchling attacked them on them and flew off. Ash and his friends followed Fletchling where it set them up with a swarm of Beedrill. After the group ran away from the swarm, they relocated to a canyon where Fletchling met them there and had a rematch with Froakie. Again, Fletchling's speed had the advantage over Froakie, but Froakie made a sculpture of itself out of its Frubbles to distract Fletchling. With Fletchling thrown off guard, Froakie was finally able to land a hit on the Tiny Robin Pokémon. Ash threw a Poké Ball at it but the capture was unsuccessful. Froakie continued the battle with Fletchling and landed a hit with Water Pulse. Ash threw another Poké Ball at Fletchling and managed to catch it this time. Ash then sent it out to show it to Clemont and Bonnie. Clemont gave Fletchling, along with Froakie and Pikachu an Oran Berry and Froakie shared the Oran Berry with Fletchling. Fletchling had been used in several gym battles like against Viola and Grant. However, during those battles it won and lost at the same time. Sometime later, Fletchling battled against Moria's Talonflame and evolved into a Fletchinder. Upon its evolution, it learned Flame Charge and won the sky battle. Fletchinder was later used in a Gym Battle against Korrina and her Machoke. During the battle, Fletchinder had been knocked back and thrown around by Machoke's intense strength and speed. But Fletchinder managed to regain its stamina and defeat Machoke with a Flame Charge. Fletchinder then battled Korrina's Lucario in its Mega Evolved form. However, it was quickly defeated due to Lucario's speed and power. Fletchinder was used as Ash's first Pokémon for his Gym Battle against Ramos and his Jumpluff. Although Jumpluff got the upper-hand when its Chlorophyll ability increased its speed and defense, Fletchinder managed to defeat it with Flame Charge. Fletchinder was later used to battle Ramos' Weepinbell, but thanks to the effects of Poison Powder Fletchinder lost. Fletchinder was used once again as Ash's first Pokémon for his Gym Battle against Valerie and her Sylveon. Although Sylveon managed to hit Fletchinder with Disarming Voice, Fairy Wind, and Giga Impact, Fletchinder defeated Sylveon with Flame Charge. Fletchinder was later used to battle Valerie's Spritzee. However, due to the effects of Trick Room, Fletchinder's speed decreased and was immediately defeated, but not before causing some damage. When Hawlucha found a Pokémon egg that is ready to hatch, Fletchinder joined everyone in covering the egg, Fletchinder kept it warm with its Flame Body ability. When the egg hatched into a baby Noibat, Hawlucha and Fletchinder decided to train it and teach it how to fly. Fletchinder was later used to help Ash compete in the Pokémon Sky Relay competition. But despite a Hydreigon causing havoc in the middle of the race and getting last place behind Staravia and Pumpkaboo, it flew to the second segment as fast as it could and gave Hawlucha the baton in time. Fletchinder then watched the rest of the race and cheered for both Hawlucha and Noibat, who had successfully learned to fly. After meeting up with Trevor again and defeating his newly evolved Charmeleon, Fletchinder joined the gang to see Moltres. During their travel, Fletchinder fought Team Rocket, then later battled the Legendary Pokémon, Moltres at Mt. Molteau. During the battle, Fletchinder evolved into Talonflame, while shielding Ash and Trevor from one of Moltres' attacks, it had also learned Brave Bird in the process. But despite all that, Talonflame was unable to win against Moltres as it got badly burned by Fire Blast and plunges to its firey doom in the lava pit. Ash comes to Talonflame's aid, but ends up falling along with it. Luckily, both Ash and Talonflame were saved at the last minute when Frogadier used its frubbles to form a chain in order to catch them. Once Ash and Talonflame were pulled to safety, Ash's friends scolded him for almost getting himself killed, but Moltres was touched by Ash's bravery, seeing that they're not enemies, and bids them farewell as it flies away into the sky. Soon, the gang leave mountains and Ash tell Talonflame that they'll stay with each other and fought together, and the two high five each other just when Trevor took their picture. Talonflame was used to battle along aside Frogadier in a Gym Battle against Olympia and her male and female Meowstic, defeated them both and allowing Ash to win the Psychic Badge. Talonflame was later used to help Ash, along with Hawlucha and Noibat, to navigate through a dark cave after they were separated from the group. Once they found the entrance, they also found the legendary Pokémon, Zapdos, who, as told by Stan, created thunderstorms out of anger. In a desperate attempt to calm Zapdos down, Talonflame was chosen to battle it first. But even though Talonflame was able to hold it's ground and doge most of its attacks, Zapdos overpowered Talonflame and defeated it. Talonflame was used in the Gym Battle against Wulfric and his Avalugg. During the battle, Wulfric took advantage of Talonflame's speed by having Avalugg use Avalanche, which helped Avalugg power up its attacks. In addition to that, any attack Talonflame used against Avalugg wre eventually healed thanks to its Ice Body ability caused by the hail storm. After managing to dodge Avalugg's Stone Edge attacks, Talonflame tried to use Flame Charge on Avalugg. However, this proved to be a mistake when Avalugg used Avalanche again and was defeated. Talonflame was later used in Ash's rematch against Wulfric. It once again battled against Wulfric's Avalugg, but this time, Talonflame was able to claim victory and defeated Avalugg with Flame Charge. It then went up against Wulfric's Abomasnow, but because of its Snow Warning ability, Talonflame was overwhelmed by Abomasnow's power and was defeated. Talonflame was used as Ash's second Pokémon in the six-on-six battle against Sawyer in the Semi-finals. It went up against his Slaking and won easily. It also went up against Clawitzer and since the latter has a type-advantage, it easily knocked out the former. Talonflame was used as Ash's fourth Pokémon during his six-on-six battle against Alain in the finals of the Lumiose Conference. He went up against Alain's Unfezant. However, despite its best efforts of using incredible speed and powerful attacks, both Unfezant and Talonflame fainted, which resulted in a double knock-out. Known moves Improvised moves *Flame Charge Armor *Spinning Steel Wing Voice actresses and actor *Yuka Terasaki (Japanese as a Fletchling and Fletchinder) *Kiyotaka Furushima (Japanese as a Talonflame) *Lisa Ortiz (English as Fletchling and Fletchinder) *Alex Haynes (English as Talonflame) Trivia *Talonflame's capture marked the first time since Pidgeotto that Ash's second Pokémon from a region is a -type. *As a Fletchling, Talonflame is the first of Ash's basic Flying-types to win a Gym Battle prior to evolving. *Talonflame is Ash's first Pokémon to change one of its types upon evolving. **Since its first evolution from Fletchling to Fletchinder, Talonflame became Ash's second -type Pokémon after Torkoal to not be a starter. *Talonflame is Ash's first Pokémon to evolve while battling a Legendary Pokémon, followed by Noivern. **Coincidentally, both of Ash's Pokémon are Flying-types from Kalos who obtained their final evolutionary stage during a battle with a member of the Legendary Birds trio. *Both of Talonflame's evolutions happened while battling a / -type Pokémon. *Like Charizard battling Noland's Articuno, Talonflame, a fully evolved Fire/Flying-type Pokémon, battled Moltres, a Legendary Pokémon of the Kanto region. Gallery es:Talonflame de Ash Category:Fire-type anime Pokémon Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon